No leas!
by Lukita
Summary: Black Star, Kid y yo Soul, hemos decidido escribir nuestras quejas contra ustedes las mujeres, dedicado a Tsubaki, Chrona y Maka que porsupuesto, jamás deben leerlo o moriremos...
1. Chapter 1

Holiiiii ~**  
**

Aquí iop con un nuevo fic :D...

aun no se de cuantos capitulos habran, pero de seguro vendran tres más por nuestros tres caballeros

que quieren expresar sus pensamientos xD...

y bueno, los dejo que lean nwn

* * *

**¡No leas! **

**Soul Pov**

Bueno, que quieren que les diga, aquí me tienen sentado en mi puesto escribiendo una ridícula carta, si es que se le puede llamar así, que nos obligo a hacer Stein-sensei. ¿Quieren que les cuente como pasó? OK, aunque no quieran igual lo diré, porque estoy aburrido y emm confundido, si, no es nada cool.

* * *

**Flash Back**

_Todo comenzó en la mañana de ayer cuando el profesor nos pilló afuera del salón a Black Star a Kid y a mí hablando de chicas._

_- ¡Estoy arto! -. Dije revolviéndome el cabello.- Que haz esto, que haz aquello, que está mal, que aggggg -._

_- Tranquilo colega -. Me consoló Black.- A ti no te obligan a bañarte.- Kid y yo pusimos una cara de espanto.- Si lo se, es horrible._

_- Mujeres -. Suspiró Kid.- Aunque debes bañarte -._

_- Bah, detalles -. Dijo él colocando sus manos en los bolsillos-. ¿Y que me cuentas de ella?-_

_- Soy olímpicamente ignorado -. Volvió a suspirar._

_- Al menos nadie te está gritando todo el día -. Puse mala cara al recordar los gritos de Maka._

_- O diciéndote que debes hacer, que soy un dios! -. Respondió enojado Black._

_- Pero que tenemos aquí -. La voz del profesor Stein nos hizo saltar del susto, bueno, también su cara que tenía una sonrisa macabra.- Así que quejándose de las chicas -._

_- jajajajja -. Reí nervioso.- No es nada -. Mentí. _

_- Tengo una solución para ustedes -. Su cara se puso seria.- ¿Por qué no les dicen lo que piensan? –_

_- Sensei -. Le dije serio.- Valoro mucho mi vida, no quiero morir joven -. El me rodeó con un brazo y sonrió con confianza._

_- Mmm, si no quieren decirles, pero ya no saben como sacar todo lo que les molesta ¿Por qué no lo escriben? -. _

_Nos quedamos mirando entre los tres con asombro._

_- Stein-sensei -. Dijo Kid.- Esa, es una excelente idea -. Black Star le levantó el pulgar diciendo me gusta._

_- ¿Y les sugiero algo más? -. Nosotros asentimos y nos acercamos más a el.- ¿Que prefieren, entrar y poner atención a MIS clases? O ser diseccionado en MI clase -. Dijo sacando un bisturí._

_- Mmm... -. Pensó Black Star.- Creo que prefiero aburrirme en clases.- _

_- Entupido, corre -. Lo tomé de un brazo y Kid del otro para entrar apresuradamente al salón y no movernos asta que terminaron las lecciones de Stein-sensei._

**Fin Flash Back**

* * *

Y ahora eme aquí con un lápiz, papel y mucha frustración para comenzar mi _carta_. Aquí voy.

* * *

Oookey‼ :D... aki termina el primer capi, estubo cortito pero ojala que les aiia gustado

este fic nació hoy por un pequeño rose q tube con mi enamorado y emmm.. bueno

creo que cuando no puedes decir lo que sientes por miedo a dañar al otro o simplemente por temor...

lo mejor es escribirlo y veras como aclaras más tu mente.. yo la estoy aclarando con este fic x'D (?

ok ok, ia me dejo de molestar... si quieren que lo continue pues digan y así sera...

hasta la proxima‼ ~

* * *

**Review¿?**


	2. Carta de Soul

Oassss mundo :D...

DIOS SANTO! nunca pensé que tendria tanto reviews en 3 dias O.O

muchas gracias a todos! dejare los agradecimientos abajo *w*...

y buenop.. Soul Eater no me pertenece e.é si no ia habrian momentos de SoulxMaka *¬* es de emmm..

ia se me olvidó x-x...

bueno bueno, aquí la siguiente parte contada por ;D...

* * *

_Querida Señorita Maka Albarn:_

_Quisiera contarle cuales son mis quejas hacia su persona, en muchas oportunidades_

_me hace sentir como un bobo, ¿Por qué?..._

_Porque eres una gritona, gruñona tabla de planchar que siempre me está criticando_

_Estoy arto ARTO‼... tú y tus berrinches de niña mimada me sacan de quicio..._

_¿Y sabes que más? a este hombre no lo dominara nadie, NADIE!_

_Pero tu dale con la misma cuestión queriendo dominar a mi león interno..._

_Escúchame yo, soy demasiado cool para obedecer a una cría..._

_Plana, nerd, come libros, cocinas asqueroso... y gritas_

_Que apaga la luz, que deja de ver futbol, que no comas tanto,_

_que haz esto bien, que no, que si, que aquello, que lo otro_

_AAAAAAHHH‼..._

_Cualquier hombre en su sano juicio ya estaría con las maletas en la puerta, _

_pero no, yo soy el idiota aquí..._

_¿Por qué? porque me entiendes como nadie lo a hecho jamás..._

_si, tienes muchos defectos, pero entre todos ellos hay cosas que me encantan..._

_Pero volviendo al otro tema, estoy muy enojado..._

_ok ya no tanto..._

_Solo que me confundes, agggg, no entiendo de verdad que no lo entiendo..._

_¿Por qué te enfadas tanto cuando hablo con mis amigos?... bueno.._

_solo te enfadas cuando hablo pícaramente con chicas..._

_pero ¿Y tú?_

_No, si ella tiene que estar en todas metidas, no puede quedarse fuera_

_de una conversación.. ¡Que son cosas de hombres!.._

_y va y me das un doloroso súper Maka-chop, !que duele mujer!..._

_está bien, hay veces en las que me lo merezco, como cuando te insulto,_

_pero es que es inevitable..._

_Es adorable verte enojada con tus mejillas infladas..._

_esa forma en la que caminas cuando te molestas_

_o como sonríes cuando te digo gracias..._

_!Demonios! !demonios! no me molestas tu, no me enojo contigo, es al revés..._

_soy yo, no entiendo, no logro comprender porque me gustas tanto_

_quiero decir, que me gusta verte enojada, pero la única verdad_

_es que adoro todo de ti..._

_Tu mal genio, que siempre soy yo quien lo provoca_

_tu comida, que en realidad es exquisita_

_tu cara, llena de sueños que quiero ayudarte a alcanzarlos_

_tu gran corazón, siempre preocupándote por todos_

_tu sonrisa que me desarma haciéndome enojar agggg..._

_¿Quién puede entenderme?_

_¿Es esto algo normal?_

_Y tu padre, dios santo ese pervertido me gana por millas..._

_y más encima pesado, mira que andarte abrazando así como así y es tu culpa_

_ok, no lo es pero me enfada..._

_¿Tendré algo incurable?_

_Si dices que yo soy el problema no te creeré, a lo mejor_

_algo anormal pasa o no se, pero algo no está bien..._

_Y ahí vienes a buscarme para irnos a casa con esa inocencia de siempre_

_ESA! esa es la razón, nunca te das cuenta de nada_

_tu inocencia es la culpable.._

_Y dale con gritarme que se hace tarde y bla bla bla..._

_..._

_Bueno, tengo hambre y la chica tiene razón..._

_después de todo, ella es la que mejor me conoce y se complementa conmigo_

_Uff! me siento mucho mejor, escribiré más seguido_

_y emmmm..._

_Adiós :D_

_** Soul E. Evans**_

* * *

jakjakjakaj y eso xD_**  
**_

que les pareció¿?

yo al menos me divertí mucho escribiendolo

ser Soul por una vez fue una excelente experiencia, me divertí asdasd...

y bueno

Mis agradecimientos a las siguientes personas:

**niixuiix : jakjaka yo creo que si lo matan xD**

**Hoshi Miyuki : Stein da miedo :'D**

**Hoshi of Death : Aki ta el siguiente capitulo, espero te aiia gustado n.n**

**dolly giirl : jajajajaj ojala te guste el capi *u***

**SaSuHiNa-EvAnZ : D: no es tan largito Soul no escribe tanto x-x**

**Burbujas de colores: jajajajajjaja tambien me divertí con ese comentario xD... aki la continuación owo  
**

**Lilith Kiryu : Grachis por tu review OwO**

La mayoria concordó en la higiene de Black Star xD... tiene que bañarse e.é asdasd**  
**

wenu, beistos a tods y que ayan disfrutado de este capitulo, ya tengo las otras dos cartas a si que si als quieren

pues diganme y así sera :D... La verdad esque soy un genio de la lámpara :B (?

oki oki, ia me fui ja nee~

* * *

**Review¿? :D**


	3. Carta de Black

Hola mortales :D asdasd ok no xD….

Buenop, aki la siguiente cartita, una aclaración…

Como veran, esta la escribe nuestro Dios todo poderoso xD

Por ende, es una letra grande que ocupa toda la hoja sobre todo con su firma, ojala se vea n.n…

**Disclaimer**: Soul Eater pertenece a Atsushi Okubo, yo solo ocupé sus personajes para saciar mis fantasías eróticas 8D (?...

* * *

**~ . Black Star Pov. ~**

Con el lápiz en la nariz y sentado en la sala de nuestro apartamento, pensaba que podría escribirle a mi compañera sin dañar sus sentimientos, a pesar de todo ella era muy sensible y yo no soy el tipo de persona que dañe a los demás porque si.

- Pero creo que es mejor ser sincero -. Dije en voz alta.- Después de todo, soy el GRAN BLACK STAR JAJAJAJJAJAJA -.

Y sin pensar más, escribí con letra grande lo que quería decirle a Tsubaki.

* * *

_Para la mortal Tsubaki:_

_Aun no se porque hago esto..._

_un dios tan grande como yo no necesita hacer esto._

_..._

_La cosa es simple_

_no necesito que me digas que hacer_

_no quiero que me cuides_

_no me protejas_

_y por sobre todas las cosas_

_no mires a nadie más._

_Me explico_

_yo soy el gran y maravilloso Black Star y como el dios que soy_

_hago lo que un dios debe hacer_

_entre esas cosas está cuidarte, protegerte, velar por tu seguridad _

_y obviamente ser siempre el único en tu corazón._

_Tsubaki..._

_sabes que mi ego es más grande que cualquier cosa del mundo_

_por eso quiero ser fuerte, quiero competir, quiero caminar hacia adelante y contigo_

_Me quejo por eso._

_no quiero que me digas que hacer para no salir lastimado_

_pero es la única manera que conozco para ser más fuerte..._

_no quiero a mi lado a alguien así..._

_quiero a una compañera que luche codo a codo conmigo._

_Sonríe, llora, ama, salta, vive de una vez por todas tus emociones_

_jamás te he pedido que te reprimas_

_dices ser una flor sin olor_

_para mi, tu eres la flor con el aroma más exquisito que aya olido_

_eres perfecta._

_Y si tu Dios lo dice, tu simple mortal debes obedecerme jajajajajajajajjaja_

_**BLACK*SAR**_

* * *

- YAHOOOO‼ Ore-sama es el mejor poeta del mundo‼ jajajajaja -. Dije finalizando mi carta y poniendo una de mis mejores poses.

- Black Star -. Me habló Tsubaki desde su cuarto.- Es hora de bañarte -.

- Un gran dios como yo no necesita de esas cosas triviales jajajajajaa -. Y así, me fui a acostar para ir a clases al siguiente día.

* * *

Y¿? como estuvo¿?

Jajaj Black Star me hace reír a montones xD

El es todo un personaje asdasd….

Y bien.. ya se viene la carta de nuestro chico de la muerte Kid‼

no quiero adelantarles nada, pero entre nos –me acerco a sus oídos- será una simétrica y sentimental cartita owo sobre todo sentimental :'c ok ok no les adelanto nada más :x

espero les aya gustado nwn

Agradecimientos a:

**niixuiix**

**SaSuHiNa-EvAnZ**

**dolly giirl**

**evangeline 17**

**Hoshi of Death**

**Bluecitaa**

**Luna-SE23**

**Burbujas de Colores**

**Lilith Kiryu**

Gracias a todas por seguir este fic junto conmigo :3 escribiendome, agregandome a favoritos, alertas y también a los fantasmitas que leen, más ratito devolveré los review que debo y me pondre a escribir el capitulo 4 :P…

Aioz gente bonita :D

* * *

_**Review¿?**_


	4. Carta de Kid

Holiiii ~

Aquí el cuarto capitulo y es…. De nuestro Kid‼

Yo se que todas lo esperaban uiuiui xD….

Bueno, dejo de molestar con mis bobadas :B

Bienvenidas a la mente de Kid asdasdas

* * *

**~ Kid Pov ~**

No quise escribir en el Shibusen ni en la noche esta carta, por qué se preguntaran, porque estoy desanimado, creo que lo único que me anima es la simetría de mi hogar y más específicamente, la de la cocina.

- ¡Hermoso! -. Dije contemplando cada rincón de aquella habitación tan minuciosamente diseñada.

Me quedé pensando unos minutos y decidí escribir de la forma más simétrica y sincera que pude, después de todo nadie leería esto y ya se acercaba la hora de que Liz y Patty bajaran a desayunar para ir a clases.

* * *

_Mí estimada Chrona:_

_El presente escrito lo hago con el fin de poder desahogarme. Sucede que desde hace un tiempo, más bien desde que nos conocemos, me siento levemente ignorado por su persona, cabe decir que me es molesto._

_No alcanzo a comprender el motivo, razón o circunstancia por la cual me ignoras, siempre, pero siempre me evitas sin ningún remordimiento._

_Entiendo que me temas, ya que en mi cabello existen tres asquerosas y entupidas líneas nada simétricas que a cualquiera asustarían, pero e intentado teñírmelas y vuelven a aparecer._

_Lamento profundamente el no ser de tu agrado, ya que tu a mi si me agradas. Tu cabello mal cortado y tu figura poco desarrollada me son muy atrayentes, pero lo que más llama mi atención, son tus simétricos sonrojos._

_Esos ojos azul cielo que combinan a la perfección con tus mejillas coloradas hace que el corazón me lata a mil por hora, es lo más simétrico que he podido llegar a ver._

_Debo decir que me hieres profundamente con tus silencios, cuando te saludo o me despido de ti, no dices nada, agachas la cabeza temerosa o te escondes tras de Maka, quien me regaña por asustarte._

_Lamento si no te agrado, si te asusto, si te incomodo y te soy un pesado, pero de verdad duele, si supieras lo que se siente que te hagan eso._

_Las veces que he intentado conversar contigo sobre esto, mis palabras mueren antes de salir porque tiemblas con solo mi presencia._

_¡Que diablos hice para asustarte tanto!_

_Ya, esto no está funcionando, me deprime más, me hace entender que soy tu piedra en el zapato, se acabó, asta aquí llegue yo._

_De verdad intente todo para acercarme a ti, pero me repeles como si fuera un insecto, un, un, uf, se me acabaron los sinónimos, pero eso. Y como se que nunca leerás esto, las cosas seguirán igual, pero como dije anteriormente, ya me cansé, me harté._

_Hoy te digo adiós pequeña Chrona, hoy me despido de ti y me alejo, me alejo con el fin de no molestarte más, de no ser una carga o algo así, ya no luchare una batalla perdida, desde hoy ya no existiré para ti._

_Hasta nunca Chrona, espero que seas feliz, que encuentres lo que tanto deseas, que seas libre de una buena vez y que me dejes como un mal recuerdo._

_Pd1: Las despedidas duelen más aun que un rechazo, pero seré fuerte, soy el chico muerte._

_Pd2: Hago esto solo porque Stein-sensei asusta._

_Pd3: Ya casi es hora de desayunar._

_Pd4: Patty tiene un serio problema con las jirafas._

_Pd5: Jamás e visto la cara de mi padre, a si que ni sueñes que la veras primero que yo._

_Pd6: Liz es una compradora compulsiva y me dejara en banca rota._

_Pd7: Me gusta Chrona._

_Pd8: ¡El 8 es lo más simétrico del mundo!_

_**Death The Kid ~**_

* * *

- Por fin terminé -. Dije suspirando.

Me di vuelta para preparar el desayuno, las chicas bajaron a comer tan ruidosamente como siempre.

- ¡Ohh! -. Dijo Liz sorprendida.- Tan temprano levantado y nos preparaste el desayuno, espera, algo no anda bien.- Ella se me acercó y puso una de sus manos en mi frente.- No, no tienes fiebre -. Yo la mire con cara de pocos amigos.

La mañana transcurrió normal, llegamos al Shibusen justo a tiempo, los chicos estaban en el salón conversando como si nada

- ¿Estás bien? -. Me preguntó Soul.

- Si -. Mentí.- ¿Lo hiciste? -. El asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro y yo suspiré.

- ¿No te sirvió? -.

- Para nada -. Le respondí, el iba a preguntarme algo más, pero el profesor había entrado a la clase con sus típicas caídas.

- ¡ Tsk! -. Se levantó y comenzó con la clase.

Cuando ya estábamos a punto de vomitar, llorar o desmayarnos con aquel indefenso animal diseccionado, sonó el timbre anunciando el primer receso, Liz y Patty desaparecieron de mi vista, no me importó mucho, yo solo buscaba a cierta persona con la mirada que extrañamente no logré divisar. Stein-sensei nos llamó a Soul, Black Star y a mi.

- ¿Y? -. Nos preguntó sonriendo.

- Aquí está -. Le dijo Soul sacando un papel de su bolsillo y entregándoselo al profesor.

- ¿Y ustedes? -.

- Yo se la entregué a Tsubaki -. Miramos a Black Star sorprendidos, bueno después de todo el siempre era así.

- Bien hecho, Maka -. Le llamó él, ella que todavía estaba en el aula se acercó a nosotros.

- ¿Si profesor? -.

- Toma -.

No lo podíamos creer, le había entregado la carta que escribió Soul, el tiritaba de pies a cabeza, me pareció ver que en cualquier momento se desmayaba, ella leyó rápidamente y le miró.

- ¿Soul? – Dijo ella sonriendo, el tragó fuerte.

- ¿Si? -.

- MAKA CHOP -. Le dio con un enorme libro en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente y con un hilito de sangre cayendo de su boca y se fue saltando a lo Heidi como si nada.

- ¡NOOOOO! Pero que te han hecho -. Dijo dramáticamente Black cayendo de rodillas a su lado.

- Uno menos -. Pensé y Black Star lo picaba con un palito para ver si seguía vivo.

* * *

Y¿? que les pareció¿?

Este estuvo más larguito, la inspiración me anduvo abandonando si ;~;

Y el siguiente seraaaa… de nuestras chicas :D…

Con eso termina el capi de hoy.. nos vemos en el próximo.

Agradecimientos a:

**yumary-chan 27:** ajajjaja gracias Yumary chan owo lamentablemente hoy la inspiración me abandonó x'D.

**Luna-SE23**: Seeeee Black esta loco como una cabra y eso me gusta *u* jakjakjka

**Izumi-tan**: Aki está la conti espero te aya gustado n.n

**dolly giirl:** Dolly chan jajaja gracias :D no me mates por haber exo a Kid así Dx…

**Burbujas de Colores**: Aww gracias Burbujita chan *u*

**yuki-chan22**: jajajajaj excelente imaginación xD si yo fuera bBlack, me bañaria todos los días si es con Tsubaki –pervert mode on- ok no :P

**Bluecitaa**: OMG‼ honorable Bluecitaa Kid te engaña con…. Conmigo 1313 naaa xD…

**Hoshi Miyuki**: jajaja see es un metiche de primera que se divierte a costa de sus alumnos xD

Y eso es todo, gracias por leer :D

* * *

_**Review¿?**_


	5. Sensei

Hello people! Aquí vengo con nuevo capitulo, no me pude resistir w…

Yo se que todas quieren saber lo que piensa el metiche de Stein OwO asdasdasd

Después de todo, este fic no existiría si no fuera porque el se mete donde no lo llaman . . .

Chismoso e.e… al final dejare mis agradecimientos a las personas que me dejaron review en el capi anterior y en mi otro fic llamado **Flores…..**

Bien, las dejo para que lean n.n

* * *

**~… Sensei…~**

**Kid Pov.**

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

- Donde está -. Comencé a revisarme los bolsillos, mi camisa, los pantalones, mis zapatos, mi cuerpo, ¡todo!- NO ESTÁAAA -. Grité asustado.

- ¿Qué no está? -. Me pregunto Black ayudando a Soul a levantarse.

- Mi... Mi carta -. Y me desmayé.

**Stein Pov**

- Dos menos -. Dijo Black Star mirándolo con compasión y yo me moría de la risa por dentro.- ¿Profesor? -.

- ¿Si? -.

- Porque se me hace que está disfrutando con esto -. Me dijo el con una cara de duda.

- No me burlaría jamás de las desgracias de mis alumnos Black Star -. Mentí.

- Mmm... -. El solo se llevó a Kid y a Soul arrastrándolos a no se donde.

Comencé a rememorar como había sucedido todo.

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

_Caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela acompañado de Marie._

_- ¿Por qué suspiras tanto Stein? -. Me dijo ella_

_- Pensé que ser profesor seria más divertido -. Le dije suspirando._

_- Pero es que debes ser tú quien haga las cosas divertidas, no solo disecciones -. Ella puso una cara de asco -. Bien, me voy a mi clase adiós -. Yo solo le moví la mano._

_Antes de llegar al salón, vi a mis tres estudiantes favoritos, ok mis tres estudiantes más emm entupidos, lo siento pero de verdad ellos son todo un caso, la cosa que los oí hablando de sus quejas contra sus compañeras y en mi mente una idea maquiavélica se formaba._

_- Jajajajajja esto será divertido -. Pensé._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

* * *

Y así fue como los puse a los tres a escribir, suspire sonriendo.

- Esto de ser profesor es excelente-. Reí.

Al aula llegaron Maka, Tsubaki, las hermanas Thompson y Chrona, me hice el loco como que revisaba unos papeles pero en verdad agudicé el oído para escuchar que decían.

- Es un idiota -. Decía Maka cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho.

- ¿Ahora que te hizo Soul? -. Le preguntó Liz mientras se pintaba las uñas.

- Esto -. Ella le mostró a todas la carta que soul había escrito y ellas leyeron con atención.

- Mmmm parece que esta de moda hacer eso -. Dijo Tsubaki y sacó de su bolsillo un pedazo de papel.

- ¿Que es? -. Preguntó Chrona, pero ella en señal de respuesta le pasó el papel y todas leyeron.

- A veces hasta los más tontos piensan -. Sentenció Maka al finalizar la lectura, Tsubaki le sonrió tiernamente.

- JAJAJAJAJA yo también tengo una -. Dijo divertida la Thompson menor sacando un papel doblado cuidadosamente.

Todas se acercaron para leerlo, a Elizabeth se le dio vuelta el esmalte de uña, Maka susurraba algo que no alcancé a oír, Patricia se reía histérica y Chrona estaba pálida asta los pies.

- Jajajajjaja la encontré en la cocina antes de venirnos a clases -. Decía Patricia Thompson.

- y-yo yo yo yo yo - tartamudeaba.

- No te preocupes Chrona, esto debe ser algo que tramaron los chicos para molestarnos -. Le dijo ella poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

- No lo creo -. Dijo Liz limpiando la mesa con un pañuelo.- Kid no es la clase de chico que haga bromas así -.

- Además Black Star será idiota pero no haría esta broma -. Aportó Tsubaki mientras sostenía la carta del chico estrella.

- Lo único que se, es que ni hoy ni mañana asta que se me pase el enojo, Soul no comerá-. Mirar a Maka y luego pensar en mi desdichado alumno sin alimento durante días, hizo que un pequeñito arrepentimiento me invadiera.

- La venganza no es buena Albarn -. Le dije para suavizar las cosas.

- ¿Nos estaba escuchando? -. Me preguntó, siempre tan astuta como su madre, pensé.

- Ti-tiene razón -. Por primera vez escuchar la voz de Chrona me pareció estupendo, había desviado la atención de las demás hacia ella.

- ¿Por que no las contestan? además las tres cartas son muy bonitas y sinceras -. ¿Qué diantres? tanto yo como las demás nos quedamos mirando asombrados a la tonta de Patty, por Shinigami-sama la chica tenia esperanza.- !WAAAA SEÑORA JIRAFAAA! - Gritó antes de salir corriendo del salón. No, no tiene remedio.

- Hermanita -. Dijo Liz suspirando.

- Pero es una buena idea -. Tsubaki como siempre tan positiva.- ¿Chrona chan, Maka chan?

- Y-yo no se co-como lidi-lidiar con cartas -. La miré como temblaba de pies a cabeza.

- Solo escribe lo que sientes -. Tsubaki ya había convencido a Chrona ya que ella asintió en silencio.- ¿Y tu Maka? -. Ella la miró enojada.

- Yo quiero degollarlo -. Dijo esta decidida, me sigo compadeciendo de Soul.

- Debes leer bien lo que dice Maka, es una carta muy bella -. Se limitó decirle Liz.

- Lo pensare -.

Y antes de decir algo más, el timbre sonó para el comienzo de las clases siguientes, ya quería que fuera mañana para ver como iban las cosas, si mis alumnos sobrevivían o perecían en el intento.

- Bah -. Saqué un cigarrillo para fumar.- Si la vida no fuera complicada, no seria divertida -.

Y me reí ante mis propias palabras.

- Profesor - Me dijo Kim

- ¿Si? -.

- Aun estamos en clases -

- Tienes razón jajajajaja -. Apagué mi cigarro y saqué mi bisturí.- ¿Te gustaría ser el ejemplo de hoy?- Ella tirito en su asiento y yo divertido la miré con mi típica sonrisa macabra.- Ser profesor era genial -. Pensé divertido.

* * *

Kasljdsalkjl –risa de alien- xD

Como estubo¿? No fue tan largo ni tan divertido, es más bien para hacerle la entrada con las cartas de las chicas que llegaran en el siguiente capitulo c:

Sin más que decir, contesto review y mis agradecimientos a:

**evangeline 17**: Pequeña An chan eres una ternurita u… aun no tengo la cartita de Chrona ni de nadie D: pero ya las creare y las iré subiendo n.n… espero con ansias el siguiente capitulo de tu fic *caprichos* que me tiene ya casi sin uñas Dx asdasdasd.. Besitos c:

**Bluecitaa**: jajajajajjaja del pueblo me mataste con eso y su simetrica asimetria xD… Chrona no lo hace por querer solo que es muy tímida para expresarse ya veras

**Niixuiix**: seee pobresito, lo nokearon de un golpe x'D

**Likith Kiryu:** Ya viste porque Stein hizo eso jajajajaj Chuck Norris :B

**Miku Miku**: ajjaja me adivinaste la continuación de la historia :P

**Hoshi Miyuki**: No odies a Stein el solo quiere divertirse con sus alumnos …. Ok, odialo u.ú asdasds no te me mueras Dx

**Acua-niia**: Holiiii Acua chan awwww que lindo de tu parte dejarme un review, gracias por leer me das ánimos para seguir escribiendo besitos para ti :D

**Burbujas de Colores**: Chronita no es mala, es solo muy tímida, en exceso ._. Pero nos puede llegar a sorprender n.n… D: ojala que no ayas llegado tan tarde a tu exposición ¿de que era? Ajajja see, Kid se tiñó el pelo una vez :B

**Hoshi of Death**: jjajaja Esta vez subí más rápido el capitulo ojala te aya gustado n.n no te preocupes por eso, me hace feliz que leas mi fic

**TurquoiseShine : **Awww de verdad¿? Mil gracias espero te guste este capitulo n.n

**Yuki-chan22**: Sisisiiiiii Kid y Chronita también son mis personajes favoritos :D ay que llenar fanfiction de historias de ellos dos ewe asdasda.. ajjaja ahora vez como dejara Maka a Soul pobrecito x'D… ya ire creando los demás capítulos y los ire subiendo lo más pronto posible

**Bunnybunnny-chan1: **jajajajajajjajjajja yo también me agrego a la lista! Ok no, q estoy comprometida Dx kuida a Kid TwT –se lo envía por correo- asdasdasd

* * *

_Para las que leyeron mi nuevo One Shot de Chrona en el día de las madres_**_ Flores:_**

**Burbujas de Colores: **Siiiii, fuiste la primera :D gracias Burbujita chan maña le entregare su regalito a mi mami, OMG! Me rie a escuchar la canción que me recomenzaste gracias

**Bell-Star**: que rico que te aya gustado TwT me hace feliz saberlo ajajja Patty es todo un caso xD besitos para ti *u*

**KamiEvans: **Gracias Kami chan por haber leído amé tu imagen que tienes de avatar o¬o

**Miku Miku: **uuuiii que linda y tierna eres Miku chan! Gracias por tu review!

Salió un poquitín largo mis agradecimientos pero tenia que hacerlo :P y bueno, eso es todo… gracias de nuevo y millones de besitos y abrazos para ustedes *3*

Ja neee ~

* * *

**Review¿?**


	6. Confesión

Oliwi :D

Como están chicas y chicos¿?

Yo con un coquitin de frio

Aunque está lloviendo y eso me encanta owo

Hoy me puse romántica, será porque me siento feliz¿? . . . naaa :P

Ok dejo de aburrirlos, aquí el siguiente capitulo c:

**D**isclaimer: bla bla bla Soul Eater es mio xD Capitulo dedicado a _Dolly_giirl_ c:

* * *

_**~…Confesión…~ **_

_**~ ..L**a felicidad viene en pequeños trocitos ..~ _

_**Maka Pov.**_

Llegué a casa acompañada del idiota de Soul, el y su entupida carta me tuvieron de mal humor todo el santo día, ni siquiera mi libro favorito logró calmar mis intensiones de homicidio.

- ¿Donde lo dejo? -. Me preguntó Black Star l llegar al apartamento.

- Tíralo por ahí -. Le dije enfadada, me daba igual lo que le pasara, aunque admito que me pase con el golpe, ya llevaba unas cuantas horas inconsciente y Black Star me ayudó a traerlo, este lo fue a tirar a su cama.

- Maka -. Me habló el, yo me senté en el sillón enojada.

- Que quieres -. Dije cortante.

-No me dejes sin mi colega -. Yo rodé los ojos al verlo como dramatizaba, el se dirigió a la puerta.- No lo hicimos con mala intención -. Y cerró la puerta tras de si.

- Tsk! como si me importaran sus intenciones -

Estuve un buen rato pensando en lo que había ocurrido y solo suspire, ¿Por qué le gustaba tanto hacerme enojar? ¿Por que siempre tiene que ser así? yo también tengo mi límite, estoy arta. Me fui a mi cuarto y me tiré en la cama.

- Estúpido Soul -. Dije en voz alta, pero me pare rápidamente acordándome del culpable de todo.

Abrí mi libro y ahí estaba, como un tonto papel que no habla puede molestar tanto. Lo arrugué y lo tire al suelo, me quede mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados, volví a suspirar.

- Estúpido Soul - dije otra vez, tomé el papel me senté en el escritorio y lo volví a leer, el idiota me sacó una sonrisa y a la vez ganas de golpearlo asta la muerte.

- Aunque... -. Me quede mirando el escrito con cierta ternura, después de todo tenia lo suyo.

No le digas a nadie, le dije a mi conciencia. Saque mi cuaderno cuadriculado y mi lápiz favorito.

- Estas son mis líneas para ti bobo -. Reí.

* * *

_Soul:_

_He vuelto a leer lo que escribiste y veo que nunca te imaginaste que podría llega a mis manos, _

_no al menos de la forma en que lo hizo._

_._

_¿Sabes? me siento triste, me gustaría que te pu__sieras en mi lugar _

_aunque fuera una sola vez._

_._

_Es verdad, siempre te estoy gritando por una u otra cosa, pero dime_

_¿Lo hago por nada? la respuesta es no._

_._

_¡Por amor a Dios! ¿Cuando te darás cuenta que me hieres?_

_No soy adivina, no se lo que piensas, dime si algo te molesta, _

_si algo te duele, si te soy una molestia pero dímelo_

_._

_Así como yo te digo hoy... Tú me hieres..._

_._

_Se que soy plana, que mi desarrollo a sido lento y no tengo lo que las demás tienen por montón_

_(a acepción de Chrona)pero créeme, me molesta mucho más a mi que a ti, _

_sobre todo cuando me pones esos apodos recordándome algo que ya se._

_._

_Me hiere._

_._

_Adoro leer, si supieras como vuela tu imaginación cuando lees, _

_verías un mundo distinto, un mundo como el que yo veo._

_._

_Quiero ser fuerte, quiero crecer ¡quiero poder entenderte!_

_Si solo te dieras cuenta..._

_._

_Eres un idiota, pervertido, burlón, que se cree el chico más cool de todos, _

_tienes miles de defectos como yo y como cualquiera, pero te quiero así como eres._

_._

_¿Y yo...te importo? _

_._

**Maka Albarn**

* * *

Una lágrima rozó mi mejilla ¿como podía ser tan tonta? ¿Por qué tenia que hacer algo tan entupido como escribir lo que siento? Soul nunca entiende nada, por eso estoy aquí sola.

- Idiota afirmé en el escritorio y llorando me quedé dormida.

Desperté en la madrugada con un dolor de cabeza y mis ojos dolían por las lágrimas de ayer, recordarlo hacia que me doliera el pecho, ya no podía negarlo más, ya era más fuerte que yo.

- Te quiero y no te das cuenta !ESTUPIDO SOUL!-. Grité, me froté los ojos y me di vuelta para ir a recortarme un rato en la cama antes de ir a clases, pero mis ojos se abrieron a todo lo que daban al encontrarme con otros de color rubí.- So-so-soso-Soul -. Dije al fin, sentí como si me lanzaran un balde de agua fría y luego me sonrojé asta la médula, el tenia una sonrisa torcida mostrando sus dientes puntiagudos.

- Maka -. Dijo el, yo tapé mi rostro con las manos.

- Si te vas a burlar, mejor sa-sal de aquí- -. Le dije nerviosa. Sentí sus manos sobre las mías.

- Maka -. Volvió a decir, yo le mostré mi rostro sonrojado.

- Búrlate luego -. Aparte la vista hacia un lado, no quería ver como se reía de mi y mi patética confesión.

- También te quiero -.

-¿Que...? -. Volví mi rostro para mirarlo, no lo podía creer.

- Me importas más que a nadie en este mundo -. Y sin poder hacer nada, el se acercó peligrosamente a mi -. Te quiero ó a decir antes de juntar nuestros labios.

* * *

Awwww! Lo corté en la mejor parte

Seee soy la ostia tio 8D ok no me maten .

Esta vez subí más lento pero esq toy enfermita y no quiero ir al doctor ._.

Pero ya, cambiando de tema aquí mis agradecimientos c:

**Yumary-chan27**: jajajjaja Stein ya se está divirtiendo de lo lindo el muy sinvergüenza xD perdón por la demora del capi ojala te guste este también besitos c:

**Dolly_giirl**: PERDON! Q cuando subi el capi anterior solo vi esos review D: por eso te dedico este capi con muxo cariño c: xq según yo, amas el SoulxMaka xD, si no es así matame x-x –se entrega-

**Yuki-chan22**: Aki esta lo que esperabas :D espero sea de tu agrado

**Evangeline17**: jajajajajjaja emo mode on xD no importa, si me como las de la otra mano, quedaran simétricas de nuevo xD queda un poquito para el capi de Chronita pero ya viene :3… y xfis, sube el siguiente capi de _caprichos_ w lo estoy esperando.

**Burbujas de Colores**: Patty y sus jirafas quieren dominar el mundo (? Bueno no :P… O: que bueno que te aya ido bien :D en que curso vas¿?

**Tsubaki2345**: Gracias :D espero te guste este capitulo también n.n

**Similing-chesire**: jajajjajaj gracias xD yo me rei escribiéndolos owo

**Abellano**: Oliii :D que ases despierta leyendo a esa hora xD

**Izumi-tan**: grachis :3 Kid me salió todo un emo en potencia jajajaja , es esmalte de Liz era de color palo rosa :D jajaj amé tus posdatas

**Bunnybunnny-chan1**: jajajajjaja invítame a la boda D: así cuando pregunten *alguien se opone¿?* dire: yo….. les deseo lo mejor :D y de ahí muero piiiiiii ok no xD espero te guste el capi

**Hoshi of Death:** aki por fin subi el capitulo perdón por la espera .

Y se me murió elc erebro :'D ok no kajkakja

Iap, me voy q mi estomago se está comiendo solo del hambre Dx

Besitos a todos los que leen

Bye bye ~

* * *

**Review¿?**


End file.
